


Same Love

by Apolloclover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Nico, F/F, Implied Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - Freeform, M/M, Reyna is a good friend, Will has a stutter which Nico thinks is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover
Summary: “William, can you please come introduce yourself?” Nico raised an eyebrow in confusion. He hadn't noticed any new voices in the class.“No thank you sir,” said a nervous voice behind him. Nico jumped in surprise, since when had there been a kid behind him?Based on the short film "I Don't Want to Go Back Alone"





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up for language.

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, My  love, My love_

Nico would be the first to admit that he was a cynical jerk. Reyna would be the second, and only because she wasn’t there to do so in the first place. Nobody else would dare though, because along with being a bit of a jerk as well, Reyna could seriously ruin your life if you mess with her friends. She once got a girl kicked out of school for stealing Nico’s cane when he was walking home alone from school.

But Nico thought he had a reasonable excuse for being cynical, what with the being blind and all. Reyna had no excuse for being a jerk though other than she was just naturally hateful with anybody who thought they were better than everyone else. So pretty much everybody in their classes.

Western Civilization with Mr. Bruner was his favorite class, mainly because it was the last class of the day, but also for the simple fact that everything made _sense._ History could be warped and changed and interpreted different ways. Nico could approach it with any idea he wanted as long as he could back it up with a rational argument, which was something he excelled in. Another perk was that Mr. Bruner made a point to give Nico the history reading in braille whenever it was assigned instead of making him hunt it down like their english teacher did..

It was also the class where Reyna finally found somebody she did not hate somebody right off the bat. It was all thanks to Mr. Bruner being totally embarrassing as usual.

“William, can you please come introduce yourself?” Nico raised an eyebrow in confusion. He hadn't noticed any new voices in the class. 

“No thank you sir,” said a nervous voice behind him. Nico jumped in surprise, since when had there been a kid behind him? As he jumped he hit a button on his Brailler. Cursing, he felt the word which now read ‘Greel.’

“Nonsense come on up.” Nico heard the chair behind him push back. A breeze followed the boy’s footsteps as he went by.

“My name is Will Solace.” His voice sounded a little high pitched.

“Where are you from?” Prodded Mr. Bruner gently.

“B-Boston.” Will stuttered over his words a bit. There was a noise at the front of the classroom and everyone except for Reyna and Nico laughed.

He leaned over, “what's going on?”

“Somebody threw paper at Will. Hit him in the face.” She sounded agitated.

Nico would have looked at the boy in sympathy but he had difficulty finding him for some reason. “Why. Is he some geek?”

“Nah, it is just that only elementary school kids get called up to the front of the class. It doesn’t help that he looks nervous.” The bell rang to dismiss school.

Nico leaned over and felt for his bag. Pulling it up, he placed his misprinted notes into a folder and closed up his brailler. He always left it in school because his home version didn't have keys that kept sticking, that and the school would throw a fit.

After he was all packed up, Nico felt out for Reyna's arm. Once he grabbed it he heard her say “hey Will, do you live near here?” Nico hadn't heard the boy still shuffling behind him.

“Y-y-yes?” The voice was uncertain.

“Which street?”

“Park-k-view, I th-think.” What a coincidence. That was the same street Nico lived on. He knew exactly where Reyna was going with this and didn’t like it one bit.

“Want to walk with us?” It didn't sound like a suggestion to Nico. Apparently it didn't to Will either.

“Yeah s-sure.” Nico could almost feel Reyna smirking next to him.

For some reason, which Nico couldn't figure out, Reyna had decided Will was their new friend. She soon had Will laughing at her dry humor.

About ten minutes after leaving Reyna tapped his hand. “Nico the keys.” He fumbled in his pocket for his keys before passing them into her waiting hand. Nico heard the door unlocked and pushed it open.

“Bye R-Reyna,” Nico said as he gave her a hug. “Bye Will,” he held out his hand like the awkward thing he was.

“Goodbye Nico,” said Will. His reply was spoken gently enough but amusement colored his tone. Nico pushed his way inside and closed the door and tried to ignore the feeling of embarrassment burning his cheeks.

+++

The week later, during lunch, Nico and Reyna were outside. He had his head in her lap and tried not to fall asleep from her methodical stroking of his hair.

“I think you have a stalker Nico.” Reyna said in a conspiratorial tone.

“Hm?” Nico asked.

“Khione was definitely eyeing you during math. I think the she monster has a crush.”

Nico scoffed. “The only crush she has is the desire to crush me. Like a bug.” Reyna snorted. “Besides you know me Rey, I wouldn’t care even if she did. I don’t have a crush on anybody.”

“You are the most boring person to gossip with.” Reyna complained.

“What are you talking about? Last I checked you were asexual, and hated everyone.”

Reyna was quiet for a little bit, “yeah. Maybe I was too hasty on the whole ‘hate everyone’ judgement.”

Nico was quiet for a bit as what she said sank in. “What?”

“Oh hey Will!” Reyna shouted cheerfully. Subtle as a brick thrown at your face. If Nico had known where to point it, he would have given Reyna a smug grin.

“Hey R-Reyna?” It was more of a question than a greeting.

“Yeah you, sunny boy. Get your butt over here.” She tapped Nico on the chest to urge him to sit up, he complied grudgingly.

“H-how are y-you?” Will asked.

“All right over here. You finding your way around the school alright?”

“W-well I-I-I-I found the m-m-music room fine. M-most important place ri-ight?”

Nico grinned. “Well that is more than I have managed to find in the past two years. Quite an accomplishment.” Will was quiet as Reyna laughed. He still seemed to have difficulty wrapping his head around Nico’s sense of humor.

“How did you do on the test Will?” Reyna asked.

Will groaned. “I love Mr. Bruner but I s-swear he is trying to k-kill us with these tests. I got an 89, wh-which is the lowest I have ever gotten.”

Nico snorted in amusement. “I got a 90.”

Will sighed, “one p-point. You beat me b-by one p-point.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I got a 91.” Nico didn't need eyes to see the smug expression on her face. “Also, Nico needs to stop acting all cocky. Especially since I have seen his math scores.”

“You try solving math equations in Braille,” Nico growled in response.

“Ooh, grumpy boy.” Reyna replied dryly. 

“I c-c-can h-help you?” Will offered. “I'm rath-ther g-g-good at math.”

“I don't need you help.” Nico sneered.

“Don't be an asshole Neeks. You know Will wouldn't offer to make fun. Hell, I might take Will up on the offer. Just wiping that smirk off Ms. Dodds’ face will be such a rush.”

“Oh yes. I would _love_ to see that.” Nico replied sarcastically.

“Just imagine it, bitch.”

Will laughed for the first time since Nico had met him just then and it made Nico feel all warm, like he had just spent hours basking in the sun. His next words almost made Nico smile.

“You are b-b-both total a-assholes.” Reyna snorted next to him.

+++ 

The next months went by quickly. A blur of math, with a gentle nervous voice talking it out. Soft hands under his own as he led them over braille words, explaining how it worked. Warm laughter at his sly remarks and his banter with Reyna. Nico was happier than he thought he would be, having a friend other than Reyna.

Nico always knew Reyna would be his best friend, but something about Will stuttering his way through explaining cosine was endearing. He found himself finding excuses to talk to the boy which was completely out of character for him. Reyna had made a point to tease him after Will agreed to go to his house to organize his book collection.

His problem was that Will never talked about other people. He only knew what Will had done since moving into town and not much more. Nico’s curiosity was killing him.

“Hey Reyna?” Nico asked as they were eating lunch. “Is Will anywhere close to us?”

“Nah, he is with Drew.”

“He is friends with her?”

“I don’t think so, it is just in her programming to flirt with absolutely everything that moves. Although,” Reyna trailed off thoughtfully for a moment, “he doesn’t seem to be pushing her away.”

Nico swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat. “Lucky him.”

She hummed, “why did you ask?”

“I wanted to know something is all.”

“Ooh, this should be interesting.”

Nico felt himself blush, “I just wanted to know if he mentioned anybody from his home to you. Like, girlfriends or normal friends.”

“Why? Getting nervous your little crush has some competition?” Nico just _knew_ she was smirking.

“No, I don’’t have a crush on him. He just seems secretive.” Nico would have glared if he knew where to look. He raised his middle finger instead.

“Thank goodness, I don’t think I could handle you having a crush on someone right now.” Nico felt Reyna nudge his foot. “He might have a main squeeze though. I mean _damn_.” Reyna wolf whistled. 

“First of all _main squeeze_? Really Rey?”

“I heard it on a tv show and thought I might try it. No?

“Never again.” Nico growled it out. Then remembered what his second point was. “And what do you mean by ‘damn.’”

“I _mean_ his jawline could cut glass. He is so gorgeous he is probably giving the straights a sexuality crisis..” Reyna laughed at whatever facial expression Nico was making.

She had never talked to Nico about what people looked like generally. He had assumed it was because she did not want to upset him but now he was beginning to suspect it was just because she had really high standards in what attractive meant. Standards that William Solace was currently reaching. He asked her if that was the case.

“Yes, absolutely. There are only three people who actually register as hot to me.

“Am I on the list of people who are hot enough for you?” Nico joked. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was worried about his looks.

“Not really, you are too bro for that.” Nico tried not to slouch in disappointment. Reyna rushed to make up for it “don’t get me wrong, you are attractive with the whole “broody Italian” deal you got going on. I just would rather not look at you that way any more than necessary.” 

Nico nods his consent. The sound of footsteps coming toward him fills his ears. “Hey Nico, Reyna.” Will managed to get through his greeting without stuttering. 

“Did you hear something Reyna?” Nico feigned ignorance.

“No nothing, just some wind.” He smiled when she played along.

“Ha ha, absolutely h-hysterical,” Will complained. “W-we have to g-go to history now though.”

Oh right. Nico hurriedly reached for his bag and tried to show the math textbook inside. He missed the first couple of times until Reyna told him the bag was still closed. He stood up and felt Will next to him, his breath smelled like Twizzlers.

“Want m-me to lead-d or Reyna-na?”

Nico tried to ignored Reyna’s snort as he grabbed for Will’s arm. “If you are offering then you should know I will purposely step on your foot.”

“Of c-course.” Will said seriously.

In the class Mr Bruner dropped the group project bomb.

“We will be doing presentations on Athens versus Sparta.” Nico felt Reyna grab his arm in excitement. “But you must partner with somebody of the same sex, girls will be doing Sparta and the boys will be doing Athens. Alex may flip a coin.” Nico heard somebody cheer in the back and somebody asking for a coin. Reyna removed her hand from Nico’s wrist.

“Hey N-nico,” Will whispered behind him, his hand rested on Nico’s shoulder. “Wanna work together?” Nico nodded in a way he hoped gave off the aura of being cool and collected. Not somebody who felt the point where they touched as a thousand volts of lightning. Will gave a short laugh of relief behind him. It wasn't until Nico heard that sound that he realized.

He was totally fucked.

+++

“I can’t believe I have to work with Thalia Grace. That is so _stupid_.” Reyna had been complaining about her partner for the past hour. Nico’s head was in her lap and he tried not to fall asleep as she played with his hair. 

“I don’t understand why this is such a big problem. She is valedictorian and her brother is your friend.”

“You aren’t supposed to argue with me,” Reyna chided, “and Jason is not my friend.”

“Of course not, you just hang out every friday because we accidentally end up going to the diner at the same time.”

“Just because you sassed me I will not be accidentally buying you a milkshake.” It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about my partner.” Nico started slowly.

“Oh no, what did sunshine boy do now?”

Nico felt his blush burning his face. “Be serious Rey I’m freaking out.”

HE could feel her snap into supportive friend mode. “What is wrong? Did he do something? Did he say something?”

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” Nico sighed, “and that is the problem. He is just so damn perfect. I didn’t realize it until recently but I think I really like him.” 

“Of course you do, you are friends.” 

“No,” he groaned in frustration, “I like him in a gay way.” Reyna went silent next to him and her fingers stopped running. “You okay?” Nico asked her. 

“Yeah fine,” she muttered. The bell rang for the next class and she helped him to his feet.  Her muffled steps in front of him guided his way to math class. _Ugh._

+++

It was when Will came over his house to do the project that he asked the question Nico knew had been eating away at him. Everyone asked it at some point and it was just annoying.

“I-I-I hope y-you don’t mind me ask-asking,” Will’s stutter always got worse when he was nervous. “W-why are y-you b-b-blind?”

Nico groaned internally at the question. “Why do you stutter so much.”

Will didn’t rise to the bait, instead choosing to laugh. “F-family disorder. M-m-my g-grandmother h-had it. I-I-I-It gets worse when I am-am anxious. Y-your turn.”

Nico sighed in frustration. “It is not very interesting of a story, when I was born I had bleeding in my brain. Brain bleeding equals brain damage equals loss of sight.”

He felt Will squeeze his hand, “th-thank you for trusting m-me.”

“Oh please, everyone knows this.” Nico felt butterflies in his stomach at the feeling of Will’s soft hand. “At least my story is cool though, you lame genetics stutterer.”

“P-p-please,” Will scoffed, “I h-h-have a f-family history. _You_  were th-the one wh-who deci-cided to be a p-problem child.”

Nico felt for a couch pillow and smacked him with it. “You dare call Reyna and I the assholes?”

Will laughed, “hey I-I am going to the b-bathroom.  D-don’t miss m-me too much.” Nico threw the pillow in the direction of his voice.

He settled back down and felt for another pillow but instead his hand came in contact with Will’s jacket. Nico listened carefully for Will and determined he was in the bathroom. Slowly, he lifted the jacket to his nose and breathed in the smell of licorice and fresh grass. He was aware of how creepy he was being and made sure to put the jacket back down quickly.

Will returned a moment later, “y-y-your b-bathroom h-has way t-too much b-b-batman stuff.”

“I am blind as a bat, therefore I am batman.” Nico smiled.

“M-more like a b-b-bat _boy._ ” Nico grabbed the other couch pillow and began to hit Will with it until the other boy cried for mercy.

+++

“Hey b-b-bat boy,” Will whispered in his ear. The feeling of Will’s breath and the smell of licorice made the hair on Nico’s neck rise.

“Yes?” He managed to choke out.

“I-I-I think I left my j-jacket at your house.”

“Just stop by after school. Reyna and I will be at my house all afternoon.” Was that casual enough?

“I c-can’t, I promised Drew I would h-help her with m-m-m-math.” Nico felt his stomach sink. Of course Drew got her claw into Will. If he was as gorgeous at Reyna said then she would have gone after him and refused to relent. As much as he hated it Nico could understand having a crush on Will.

“I can just bring it to school tomorrow,” Nico muttered.

“G-great!” Will’s voice was cheerful. Too cheerful in contrast to how Nico’s heart had broken a small bit.

Once they were outside the school at the end of the day Nico heard Reyna’s phone going off.

“Crap Nico, I have to take this.” He heard the muffled sound of somebody on the other side of the line. “That is today? I thought it was tomorrow,” Reyna complained. Nico leaned against the school while she talked.. “Fine, I guess I will try to make it. Don’t even think of starting before me.”

He heard the sound of the call being ended. Reyna grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed it. “I am so sorry Nico, my sister’s birthday party is today because it is the only time she was able to get off work to come over. I know I said I would walk you home but this is really important.”

Nico sighed, “it is fine. Help me get my cane?” After a moment of ruffling he felt a long thin rod in his hand.

His friend gave him a hug. “I will be at your house as soon as the party is over.” Nico nodded and began his walk down the street.

Because there was a blind kid in the neighborhood the town had put up a bunch of sidewalks so he could get to his house easier. It was a nice gesture but a little extravagant for Nico’s taste.

Once Nico got home he fumbled with the key to his door and pushed inside.

“Alexa, what time is it?”

“It is 2:45 pm,” the machine responded smoothly. It had been a gift from his sister for his birthday because he kept complaining how everything around the house was written down and his family did not use braille for everything. It was a stupid gift. Nico loved it.

He took a short nap as he waited for Reyna to show up. He asked what time it was. “It is 4:30 pm.”

He opened up his book to read the assigned chapters for history. After finished Reyna still had not arrived. “It is 5:49 p.m.”

When the door finally opened  Nico bolted straight up, ready to give her a piece of his mind. “You took your sweet time didn’t you Rey. Did you take your time getting here. To what? To punish me? I knew you would be insecure when I told you but I didn’t think you were _petty_ . I know you said you couldn’t handle me having a crush because I wouldn’t need you but you are my best friend, I don’t deserve this treatment from _you._ ”

Nico groaned and his his face in his hand, “I wish I hadn’t told you I had a crush on Will.”

The room was absolutely silent, something that made Nico’s agitation only grow. “Well, aren’t you going to say anything?”

She didn’t say anything. She probably couldn’t because next thing Nico knew was that his mouth was covered with soft lips and a familiar taste.

He froze in surprise as the other person drew away. He heard the sound of their footsteps walking out of the house. A door opened and slammed shut. As the door shut, Nico realized why the taste was so familiar.’

Licorice.

Nico felt a grin spread across his face. The grin didn’t stop, even when Reyna burst through the door rambling about Thalia Grace and apologies for being late.

“I never thought she would like me back or even understand you know, but then she was holding my hands and leaned her forehead against mine. Then came her confessing she was also asexual and that she had been crushing on me for three years. Of course that is funny cause I didn’t know she existed until this year but now I do and she knows me and we are going on a date-”

“Reyna,” breathed Nico. She shut up with murmured apology. He reached out for her hand and held it tight, “something wonderful happened here too.”

+++

The next day Nico waited with Reyna at lunch in the usual place. He felt Will sit down next to him and he reached out his hand. “Will, is that you?”

“Y-y-yeah, who else?” Will teased him.

“Oh look, at least you announce your presence this time.” Nico smirked.

“W-w-w-what?” Will squeaked.

Nico reached out with his hand, feeling for Will’s shoulder. The boy tensed under his hand as it drifted up, slowly. It slid over Will’s neck, across his jawline, and rested on his cheekbones (they were rather sharp.) Then Nico lifted his other hand to cup Will’s other cheek. Will wasn’t breathing.

“Relax William, I am not going to kill you.”

“A-are you s-sure? B-b-because it f-feels like-” Nico cut him off with his mouth, relying on the sound of Will’s voice and the placement of his hands to guide him. The other boy whimpered under Nico and his hands grabbed his waist. Tentatively Nico licked into his mouth and let out a short laugh.

“W-what is so funny?” Will asked, his voice was adorable when he was confused.

“Nothing.” Nico smiled and searched for his mouth again. But it was something for Nico, it was a confirmation.

The taste of licorice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
